


Varians sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & Zhan tiri [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Varian comes down with an cold,Zhan Tiri comes to harass and comfort the young man.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Zhan Tiri & Varian
Series: Varian & Zhan tiri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Varians sick day

It had started with an cough an day or two ago somthing of which Varian ignored while working on his experiments, it was an coug

However an few days later it escalated to an fever,chills and body aches, leaving the Alchemist to take an sick day the first day in years.

After making sure his son was comfortable Quirin had hesitantly went to help some of the Villagers as Varian had assured him he would be fine, and that he had duties as the Village leader first.

Hearing his dad leave fighting back the loneliness Varian turned towards his wall, resting his head on Ruddigers fur.

"I told you working around the clock you would get ill".

Varian blinked an few times turning towards the voice, Zhan Tiri floated there, the Ghost girl frowning eyeing the ill Teenager. 

"You would do well to heed my warnings you know". Zhan tiri spoke up. "I have been around over an thousand years. I think I would know what i am talking about".

"What do you want". Varian groaned covering his face with an pillow. "Are you just here to torture me?".

"Believe me". Zhan tiri smirked. "You would know if I was trying to torture you". Ask Cassandra and Rapunzel".

Rolling his eyes Varian laid on his back closing his eyes trying to ignore the pounding headache against his skull, he let out an soft hum as an cool hand touched his forehead which lessened the headache.

"Despite my behavior towards Cassandra and Rapunzel I genuinely care about your well being, that's the only reason why I what's the human word? Nag you".

"I know". Varian stated quietly offering an tired smile, "I suppose I have been overdoing it. I can try to take more breaks and listen more when you sugg

"That's all I ask". Zhan tiri smirked before floating over to Varians beside, she tucked the blanket up around the Teenager her fingers running through Varians hair. "Now get some rest your dad should be back in the next couple hours. He will be getting off early worrying about your well being".

"Will you stay until he comes back?".

Zhan Tiri's lips twitched settling down next to Varian who tugged her close, she rested her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

Both Varian and Zhan Tiri slowly drifted to sleep enjoying each others comfort, and offering Varian the support he needed.


End file.
